The Bungalow (1983)
Plot Overview Kirby's attempt to abort her child by falling from a horse ends up in failure. Fallon learns of Kirby's fall from Tony. Fallon tries to comfort Kirby but Kirby just wants to be left alone. Fallon is able to contact Krystle who reluctantly goes to the mansion to talk to Kirby (Joseph still cannot be found). Krystle is able to get Kirby to break down and she blurts out that Jeff is not the father of the child. Kirby quickly composes herself and tells Krystle she is just babbling. Joseph eventually arrives to comfort his daughter, but he is acting all weird. He tells Kirby he will do anything to protect her. Despite the pleas of Krystle, Mark is taken down to the police station and is charged with arson and attempted murder. But Blake, who wants to be "fair", actually posts Mark's bond to give him an opportunity to prove his innocence even though he believes Mark to be guilty. Blake posted the bail even after he checked out Morgan Hess and Congressman McVane to see where they were at the time of the fire. Hess was in the emergency room after getting worked over by some guys for his gambling debts. Meanwhile, McVane was passed out drunk in some bar. If it is not either of those two, then it must be Mark. Besides, his vehicle's tire tracks are the only ones found by the cabin, other than Alexis and Krystle's. Life is not rough for Alexis in the hospital, as she has to have her own caviar, champagne and chocolate brought in. Alexis seems comforted by the fact that her attempted killer has been arrested. Krystle, however, cannot believe Mark did it and tells Alexis so. The real killer is still out there and will come and try again to kill Alexis. That time is that night while Alexis is sleeping in her hospital room. Someone dressed in scrubs enters Alexis's room and grab a pillow and try to smother Alexis. Alexis puts up a struggle and is able to have the pillow tossed across the room. The man in scrubs runs off. Alexis gets a nurse immediately who tells Alexis that it was probably just a dream since the only person she saw in the hall was a doctor. Alexis demands an armed guard even though she will be released the following day. Adam cannot seem to win. Once again he tries to form an alliance with his brother to unseat Jeff, but Steven considers Jeff a brother, something he does not consider Adam. Jeff gets a cable from Hong Kong where they are not happy with Colby Co's surveillance. Jeff dresses down Adam and refers to him as nothing more than the hired help. Lost, Adam moves out of the Penthouse and into La Mirage. Now that he is running Colby Co, Jeff thinks that maybe he can use this window of opportunity to stop the merger with Denver Carrington. Blake is appreciative and intrigued but probably wants to battle Alexis on his own. Besides, the discussion is interrupted by Joseph who is calling from a pay phone. Joseph is incoherent and babbling about being at home and that it has become unleashed. When the phone goes dead, Blake knows something is wrong. He and Jeff rush to the mansion but cannot find Joseph anywhere. Then, Blake has a moment of enlightenment. Maybe Joseph was referring to his old home, the one Kirby was born in. And, Joseph wasn't saying unleashed, but Alicia, the name of his wife. Blake remembers where that home (which is referred to as a bungalow) is and he and Jeff are off. Steven brings Alexis home. During her moment with Steven, Alexs tells him that she believes he is the only one of her children who truly loves her. Adam happened to overhear that moment and does not take it well. Meanwhile, Joseph is in the bungalow where he kept a gun and bullets in a desk. As Blake and Jeff rush to the bungalow, Joseph is preparing to kill himself. Blake and Jeff arrive at the bungalow and Blake sees a letter on the front door addressed to him. Blake reads it and calls out. He and Jeff break into the place just in time to find Joseph slumped over after shooting himself in the chest. The episode ends with Blake holding on to the dying Joseph. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * David Ackroyd ... Detective Lieutenant Fred Merrill * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Doug Shanklin ... Bernard * Brenda Huggins ... Nurse * Nick Eldredge ... Policeman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Lee Bergere leaves the show in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 27-Jul-1983 to 04-Aug-1983 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); Beachwood, Hollywood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Blake Carrington: Well, Alexis, I really must thank you. For once in your life, you've done me a favor - even though it was totally unintentional. You know, if you keep up this kind of behavior, people are going to start liking you. Alexis Carrington Colby: Why, thank you, Blake. I don't know what you're talking about, but people either loathe me or adore me. There's no middle ground with Alexis Colby - never has been, never will be.